farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
1911/FC5
*1911 "Toaster" - $7,200 or *1911 "Golden Aerie" - $7,200 or *1911 "Aerial Force" - Digital Deluxe Ownership *1911 "Doomsday Prepper" - Pre-Order / Season Pass Ownership |attachments = *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square *Extended Magazine |stats = *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 5/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 4/10 *Handling: 7/10 |magazine = *8 rounds *10 rounds (extended magazine) |variants = *1911 *1911 "The Shark" *1911 "Toaster" *1911 "Golden Aerie" *1911 "Aerial Force" *1911 "Doomsday Prepper" Hours of Darkness *1911 *Modified 1911 }} The 1911 features heavily in Far Cry 5, with many variants to choose from. 1911 = The 1911 returns in Far Cry 5, and is the first handgun The Junior Deputy will acquire, having obtained one in the prologue and will either find or be given one by Dutch soon after. Fc5 weapon 1911.jpg|"The Lord and Master" Fc5 weapon 1911 optic reflex.jpg|Ditto, with Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1911 sight reddot.jpg|Ditto, with Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 1911 sight optical.jpg|Ditto, with Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 1911 barrel suppc.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon 1911 barrel supps.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon 1911 skin black.jpg|"Service Metal" Fc5 weapon 1911 skin classic.jpg|"The Detective's Partner" Fc5 weapon 1911 skin tan.jpg|"Desert Gulf" Fc5 weapon 1911 skin silver.jpg|"Metal Overcast" Fc5 weapon 1911 skin red.jpg|"Bloodline Silver" Fc5 weapon 1911 skin prestige.jpg|"The Signature Series" Fc5 weapon 1911 modded.jpg|Ditto, fully modified. Fc 1911 ncsa.png|A pre-release version of the 1911 in Far Cry 5, note the stand-alone integrated rail that was removed before release. 20190925_164256-1.jpg|1911,as appears in Far Cry New Dawn. |-| 1911 "The Shark" = Like the other variants, The Shark is statistically identical, but sports a wartime-era shark mouth paint scheme similar to the M79, AR-C, and AR-CL variants. Fc5 weapon 1911shark.jpg|"The Shark" Fc5 weapon 1911shark sight reflex.jpg|Ditto, with Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1911shark sight reddot.jpg|Ditto, with Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 1911shark sight optical.jpg|Ditto, with Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 1911shark barrel suppc.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon 1911shark barrel supps.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon 1911shark modded.jpg|Ditto, fully modified. |-| 1911 "Toaster" = Decked out in engraved chrome, Toaster is flashy, albeit a bit more subtle about it. Fc5 weapon 1911toast.jpg|"Toaster" Fc5 weapon 1911toast sight reflex.jpg|Ditto, with Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1911toast sight reddot.jpg|Ditto, with Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 1911toast sight optical.jpg|Ditto, with Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 1911toast barrel suppc.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon 1911toast barrel supps.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Square |-| 1911 "Golden Aerie" = If the Toaster is the Alpha, the Golden Aerie is the Omega of flashy; with an extended barrel, a gold-plated finish, and a bald eagle and American flag painted on the slide. Fc5 weapon 1911gold.jpg|"Golden Aerie" Fc5 weapon 1911gold sight reflex.jpg|Ditto, with Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1911gold sight reddot.jpg|Ditto, with Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 1911gold sight optical.jpg|Ditto, with Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 1911gold barrel suppc.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon 1911gold barrel supps.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon 1911gold modded.jpg|Ditto, fully modified. |-| 1911 "Aerial Force" = aerial color scheme. Shooting for the sky will be that much easier with this.|In-Game Description|Far Cry 5}} With flight-style racing patterns, the Aerial Force is perfect for the pilot. Aerial Force can be obtained through ownership of the Deluxe Edition. Fc5 weapon 1911aerial.jpg|"Aerial Force" Fc5 weapon 1911aerial sight reflex.jpg|Ditto, with Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1911aerial sight reddot.jpg|Ditto, with Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 1911aerial sight optical.jpg|Ditto, with Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 1911aerial barrel suppc.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon 1911aerial barrel supps.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon 1911aerial modded.jpg|Ditto, fully modified. |-| 1911 "Doomsday Prepper" = color scheme that screams "I knew this was going to happen!"|In-Game Description|Far Cry 5}} Decked out in a bold red and black colour pattern similar to the outfit from the same pack, Doomsday Prepper is perfect for those who want to be noticed, and want those they shoot to notice it was them. Doomsday Prepper can be obtained through ownership of the Deluxe Edition. Fc5 weapon 1911doom.jpg|"Doomsday Prepper" Fc5 weapon 1911doom sight reflex.jpg|Ditto, with Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1911doom sight reddot.jpg Fc5 weapon 1911doom sight optical.jpg Fc5 weapon 1911doom barrel suppc.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon 1911doom barrel supps.jpg|Ditto, with Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon 1911doom modded.jpg|Ditto, fully modified. Trivia *The 1911 that appears in Far Cry 5 is based on the Smith & Wesson SW1911.2018 November 17, IMFDB: Far Cry 5 - Smith & Wesson SW1911. Retrieved 2018 November 30. *As in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4, the unused attachment rail appears during cutscenes when used by Rook or NPCs such as Cameron Burke or Wheaty, but at no point during actual gameplay. References